Tickled To Be Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cookmeister gets revenge on Max for tickling him. Sequel to "Tickled To Be Friends". Done as a request for PrvMakedonec. :)


**PrvMakedonec, who owns Max, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing. Also, this story is the sequel to "Tickled To Be Friends", which can be found on my page and I highly suggest reading that one before this one. :)**

* * *

 **Tickled To Be Family**

Sergeant Cookmeister listened to Sergeant Cast Iron as the Murk Sergeant told him about how Private Brownbag had confided in him about Max coming up with the plan to tickle both Sergeants to 'force' them to become friends and end their war. "I was curious as to why my nephew had done so," he said.

"His idea certainly worked," Cast Iron said. "But now my medic uses tickling to his advantage to get me in for checkups and all that."

Cookmeister grew thoughtful. "Cast Iron, did your inventor succeed in that trap he was trying to make?" He asked.

"Yes, he did," said the Murk Sergeant. "I could lend it to you."

"Would you please?" The Perk Sergeant asked. "I need a little advantage on my nephew."

Cast Iron smiled. "I see what your plan is," he said.

"Yes," said Cookmeister with a smile.

* * *

Max quickly moved toward his uncle's office, worried. He had heard his uncle page him urgently and he ran quickly, arriving at his uncle's office and knocking on the door. "Enter," a voice said inside and he did so, but before he could even salute respectfully, his foot caught on something and he felt himself flip over in a front flip as something rapidly snagged his limbs and held firmly to where he couldn't even struggle. A soft surface cushioned his back as he bounced a little and quickly tugged, but he could hardly move. Wondering who could have booby-trapped his uncle's office, Max was about to ask when Cookmeister came into view. "A little tangled, hmm, Max?" He asked with a smile.

 _Max's POV…_

I looked at my uncle. "Who booby-trapped your office?" I asked curiously.

"I set this up with a little help from Cast Iron," he said. "After we learned from Brownbag about how you 'forced' us to end our battles."

Oh, no. My eyes went wide. Brownbag must have told Sergeant Cast Iron about my tickle plan. I was concerned a bit, but not upset with my friend, as I just knew what my uncle had in mind and the device that had me tied up now looked familiar. Cast Iron's inventor had come up with it to instantly trap intruders and keep them from calling for backup or reaching for their weapons. It was really ingenious and from the way I was disoriented when I fell into it, then our enemies would be surprised and immobilized very rapidly.

Uncle Cookmeister now looked at me and grinned mischievously. "You had me tied up and at your mercy while you tickled me relentlessly," he said, raising his hands and moving towards me. "Now, it's been a long time since you've been tickled, hmm, Max?"

That was true, I had to admit. While I was dreading being tickled, I was also kind of hoping that I was still ticklish. Long ago, when Upchuck and I had gotten into a tickle fight, we had discovered we were super ticklish, but that was years ago, before the tribes split.

Uncle Cookmeister nodded when he saw my facial expression and he actually looked a bit ashamed. "You know, if it hadn't been for you and Brownbag…I don't think our armies would have rediscovered that family was so much more important than fighting to prove who was better," he said.

"All that fighting just seemed so…," I began to say, but didn't know the word.

"Pointless," my uncle said with a sad nod before perking up and looking back at me. "But now, it's time for me to return the favor on my favorite, mischievous nephew."

To my surprise, instead of starting the tickle torture by tickling my sides or stomach, Uncle Cookmeister began blowing raspberries into my stomach, which he must have remembered that I absolutely couldn't stand because I heard him chuckling as I practically squealed my head off, squealing more as he kept up the raspberries for about ten minutes before switching to tickling my stomach with his hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, unable to help it as my uncle didn't miss a single spot on my sensitive stomach before he chuckled.

"What was it that you hated so much? Something that would tickle you like crazy?" He asked as he let me have a breather. "Besides the raspberries?"

If I wasn't tied up, I would have run for my life because I knew exactly what Uncle Cookmeister was talking about and my eyes were super wide as a mechanical machine came into view and I could see the controller in my uncle's hands. It had so many arms it was like a many-legged Earth spider.

And on every end of the arms were very soft feathers, something that I dreaded more than having raspberries blown into my stomach. The mechanical machine came closer and eight of the legs were aimed at my stomach while four were aimed at my feet, two were aimed at my sides and two others at my underarms. My uncle activated the machine and I knew I was sunk.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out as not one area of my tickle spots was spared and the mechanical arms brushed the feathers over my sides and feet or twirled them in my underarms and on my stomach. I was going crazy as my laughter turned to squeals, so much to the point that all I could do was squeal in laughter.

"Well, I do recall you being ticklish, Max, but I don't remember you being this ticklish," Uncle Cookmeister said teasingly, turning off the machine and I gratefully gulped down some air, something telling me he wasn't yet done tickling me, but I honestly was ready to take more tickling as long as it didn't involve more feathers.

And that was exactly what my uncle had in mind.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said teasingly and blew a giant raspberry right in the center of my stomach and I literally squealed my lungs out, making him laugh as his fingers set to work on tickling my other tickle spots. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! I can tickle you all day, Max, but can you laugh all day?"

I laughed harder now, but was starting to have some trouble breathing. "Uncle," I gasped out, but my voice was growing hoarse, so he didn't hear me right away, until my voice was almost gone and he stopped, watching me as I recovered, a small coughing fit taking hold of me before I finally settled with mostly breathing deeply to catch my breath.

 _Third POV…_

Cookmeister chuckled as he released his nephew from the trap. "Well, General, you need some more endurance training," he said teasingly as he gently poked Max's stomach and his nephew gave a squeak in response.

"I don't think…anything can…withstand tickling…for long," Max gasped out.

"True," said his uncle as he watched over him as he recovered.

And Cookmeister planned to have a talk with Cast Iron about promoting a certain Perk General and a Murk Private sometime in the near future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
